


100 Prompts

by Emmynn



Category: Star Wars the Old Republic - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmynn/pseuds/Emmynn
Summary: Every character was given a number from 1-26 and then I used a random number generator to chose two random numbers to write the chapter about. This is an exercise to pair characters that normally won't show up together in Something More or Aftermath. That way I can delve into other relationships throughout the alliance. How well do Lana and Torian get along? What about Quinn and Senya? Also there are things I want to share, but they don't really move the story along, or the characters are not the focus of what I am writing so this will be where those glimpses of their lives will go. There are 100 prompts so lots to explore! These will be short snippets, done when I am having trouble writing for Something More or Aftermath.(The force is strong with some of my ships and the random generator keeps giving me their numbers together, sorry, not sorry.)Okay, so Aftermath has taken over my life. This will be updated, but very slowly, as I have a lot of writing to do to get caught up.





	1. All the Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a list of each prompt, and the random numbers that I was given for them.
> 
> 1\. Emm  
> 2\. Jen  
> 3\. Vette  
> 4\. Lana  
> 5\. Mako  
> 6\. Jaesa  
> 7\. Senya  
> 8\. Kaitia  
> 9\. Meli  
> 10\. Letti  
> 11\. Raina  
> 12\. Juliannah  
> 13\. Hylo  
> 14\. Quinn  
> 15\. Theron  
> 16\. Vintilk  
> 17\. Koth  
> 18\. Distiago  
> 19\. Arcann  
> 20\. Aleks  
> 21\. Torian  
> 22\. Vector  
> 23\. Pierce  
> 24\. Lyoban  
> 25\. Jorgan  
> 26\. Gault

1\. Dance

  * 2 and 15



 

2\. Treat

  * 1 and 7



 

3\. Sand 

  * 14 and 15



 

4\. Salt

  * 3 and 5



 

5\. Clip

  * 2 and 12



 

6\. Bread

  * 8 and 18



 

7\. Fish

  * 3 and 10



 

8\. Race

  * 2 and 18



 

9\. Poor

  * 7 and 13



 

10\. Rich

  * 3 and 15



 

11\. Name

  * 3 and 16



 

12\. Vault

  * 21 and 26



 

13.Crime

  * 4 and 7



 

14\. Photograph

  * 9 and 22



 

15\. Quill

  * 9 and 14



 

16\. Punch

  * 2 and 20



 

17\. X-ray

  * 14 and 19



 

18\. Railroad

  * 2 and 26



 

19\. Wreck

  * 5 and 26



 

20\. Coin

  * 2 and 24



 

21\. Ice

  * 2 and 8



 

22\. Truck

  * 4 and 26



 

23\. Antique

  * 3 and 15



 

24\. House

  * 1 and 10



 

25\. Flower

  * 7 and 19



 

26\. Shatter

  * 6 and 10



 

27\. Star

  * 2 and 15



 

28\. Goal

  * 1 and 24



 

29\. School

  * 1 and 14



 

30\. Crush

  * 2 and 8



 

31\. Religion

  * 1 and 19



 

32\. Knight

  * 7



 

33\. Light

  * 1 and 15



 

34\. Train

  * 3 and 16



 

35\. Contest

  * 4 and 20



 

36\. Money

  * 10 and 23



 

37\. Candy

  * 7 and 17



 

38\. Oil

  * 2 and 21



 

39\. Flight

  * 7 and 16



 

40\. Fake

  * 13 and 26



 

41\. Apple

  * 9 and 15



 

42\. Boot

  * 2 and 3



 

43\. Pest

  * 3 and 14



 

44\. Burn

  * 12 and 19



 

45\. Lost 

  * 16 and 18



 

46\. Grove

  * 1 and 14



 

47\. Autumn

  * 13 and 24



 

48\. Cold

  * 8 and 12



 

49\. Dice

  * 14 and 22



 

50\. Splinter

  * 16 and 21



 

51\. Crickets

  * 9 and 11



 

52\. Turf

  * 4 and 13



 

53\. Bubble

  * 3 and 16



 

54\. Surprise 

  * 3 and 21



 

55\. Gift 

  * 4 and 7



 

56\. Dull

  * 6 and 9



 

57\. Heart

  * 9 and 22



 

58\. Pattern

  * 10 and 14



 

59\. Gum

  * 6 and 24



 

60\. Print

  * 1 and 14



 

61\. Boat

  * 4 and 17



 

62\. Ripe

  * 9 and 25



 

63\. Kiss

  * 8 and 21



 

64\. Pipe

  * 1 and 15



 

65\. Pollution

  * 9 and 10



 

66. Secret

  * 6 and 10



 

67\. Lie

  * 17 and 23



 

68\. Camouflage

  * 1 and 6



 

69\. Rain 

  * 12 and 25



 

70\. Safari

  * 16 and 24



 

71\. Border

  * 1 and 2



 

72\. War

  * 1 and 20



 

73\. Nature

  * 4 and 26



 

74\. Disaster

  * 10 and 14



 

75\. Ancient

  * 6 and 15



 

76\. Rescue

  * 5 and 21



 

77\. Ink

  * 1 and 23



 

78\. Sleep

  * 4 and 17



 

79\. Collide

  * 1 and 12



 

80\. Joke

  * 4 and 15



 

81\. Card

  * 1 and 3



 

82\. Gamble

  * 2 and 14



 

83\. Risk

  * 16 and 20



 

84\. Disc

  * 1 and 17



 

85\. Surgery

  * 11 and 14



 

86\. Bone

  * 15 and 21



 

86\. Death

  * 15 and 25



 

88\. Fireflies

  * 3 and 6



 

89\. Piano

  * 8 and 15



 

90\. Chest

  * 8 and 24



 

91\. Luck

  * 13 and 26



 

92\. Warm

  * 9 and 20



 

93\. Tack

  * 7 and 15



 

94\. Trick

  * 15 and 21



 

95. Stripes

  * 1 and 8



 

96\. Rapids

  * 9 and 22



 

97\. Danger

  * 3 and 17



 

98\. Electric

  * 4 and 16



 

99\. Guess

  * 2 and 18



 

100\. Challenge

  * 3 and 11



 

 


	2. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random numbers: 2 and 15  
> PoV: Theron  
> Location: Odessen  
> Time: Takes place after The Battle for Odessen

The cantina was packed tonight, after everything that we had been through everyone deserved the night off to just blow off some steam. Gault, Jorgan and Koth sat around the table with me. I tried to pay attention to the conversation but my eyes kept darting to the doorway. It looked like everyone from the alliance was here, except for Jenny. I had agreed to a guys night out, but each of us would rather be spending time with someone of the fairer sex, if they would give us the time of day. The alliance kept most of us working long hours and our better halves were not exempt. I scanned the crowd and couldn't help but smile to myself when I saw Vette out on the dance floor wrapped in Vintilk's arms. She was so tiny next to the hulking form of the inquisitor. She looked at him like he had hung the moon, and he looked less scary when he was looking at her. One day I would have to ask her about their story.

"Isn't that right Theron?" Jorgan barked at me. 

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. What?" I ran a hand through my hair as the guys laughed at me. 

"You waiting for someone else Theron?" Koth teased.

"Like you wouldn't be thrilled if Lana walked in here looking for you." I leaned further back in my seat with a sigh.

"Fair point." Koth said with a grin. 

"Our ladies work too hard." Gault said while raising his glass in a toast to those very women.

"Hear hear." We all replied in unison as we raised our glasses to Gault's.

The truth was we all worked too hard. The command staff was always on call. Even when we got a rare night off we had to be ready in case we had another threat to handle. Being on constant alert was taking a toll. I checked the door again and was disappointed, still no Jenny. I worried about what this war was doing to her. She needed a break as much as the rest of us, maybe more. If I could tear her away from Lana's side right now I would. I had more enjoyable ways to spend Jenny's time than in another briefing. But like me, Lana was dedicated to helping Emm and Jenny topple Arcann's rule.

"Why all the long faces?" Emmynn's cheery voice called out. She joined us, sitting between me and Koth.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the briefing with Lana?" Koth asked her, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"We just finished. I am sure that Lana will be seeking you out soon." She smiled at him and he relaxed. 

Emmynn turned to look at the crowd, searching for someone, a habit that I don't think she even consciously knew she was doing . Her eyes landed on me and I could see that deep sadness that she kept buried underneath. He wasn't here. I felt ashamed that I hadn't been able to find Quinn for her. There were no leads. He had vanished into thin air like a ghost. I wanted to see her smile, such a gentle spirit shouldn't be so sad. I knew her to be an accomplished dancer and thought maybe if I could get her out on the dance floor she may just feel better, at least for a little while. "Emm, would you like a dance?" I offered my hand.

I could see the gratitude in her eyes, and she gave me a small smile. "Thank you Theron, but I just came to get a drink. I am going to turn in early tonight. Maybe next time." She squeezed my arm as she got up went to the bar to pick up her order. I watched her make her way through the crowd with her drink and she ducked out the door.

As she stepped out Hylo and Juliannah walked in. The two Mirilians were laughing quietly about something, their heads bent together. Jorgan's head whipped around at the sound of Juliannah's laughter, his hearing so much more sensitive than mine. I watched his shoulders relax a little, and he nudged Gault, nodding towards the doorway. Both men were turned towards the ladies as they joined us. Juliannah sat between Gault and Jorgan, and placed her hand over Jorgan's hand. Hylo was less reserved and made herself comfortable in Gault's lap. I looked back towards the empty doorway, waiting, I noticed Koth doing the same. 

Another round of drinks were ordered and in the time that it took for the waitress to come back, Lana had joined us. She was whispering something to Koth that made him laugh. He caught my eye and mouthed the word "Sorry." to me. It looked like Jenny was standing me up. I picked up my glass and downed the contents, the whiskey burned its way down my throat.

"You know Agent Shan, I have worked with the Commander for a long time. You sure you can keep up with her?" Gault taunted.

My eyes flickered to the doorway again, I was just as hopeless as Emm. But to my immense pleasure Jenny was lounging in the doorway watching me. I looked at Gault with a smile. "Any girl who can kick your ass is a prize worth pursuing." I turned on my heel and met Jenny halfway across the cantina.

Her red eyes sparkled with amusement. She wrapped her arms around my waist and reached up to kiss me. Her lips barely brushed mine in a feather light touch. "Sorry I kept you waiting." I smiled at the inside joke. I grabbed her waist and pulled her to the center of the dance floor. Her body curved against mine as we moved to the music. I loved the feeling of her in my arms. We talked as we danced, and I reveled in the sound of her laughter. Being this close to her was still such a new experience for me, that I still found myself getting lost in the little details. The dark lashes that fanned against her blue cheeks, that held a hint of purple when she blushed. The way her nose crinkled when she laughed. The way she looked at me with her ruby red eyes, like I was the only thing that she wanted. "I love you Jenny.' I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Theron." She whispered back. 


	3. Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random numbers: 1 and 7  
> PoV: Senya  
> Location: Odessen  
> Time: Between Iokath and Umbara

I hadn't had a chance to eat dinner tonight and my stomach was growling. As I neared the kitchen I was enveloped by a delicious aroma. I stepped into the kitchen and was met with a scene of chaos. Every surface was coated with flour. Including our Empress. Emmynn looked up at me sheepishly. "What happened in here?"

"I had a slight accident." She grinned at me.

"I see that. Can I help?" She nodded, and we started cleaning up the mess. She wiped her face off and brushed flour out of her hair. Once she was finished she grabbed a broom. She hummed a tune while she swept, a pretty melody that seemed happy and sad at the same time. I had never known her to hum before. I assumed it had something to do with having Quinn returned to his rightful place at her side. In fact she seemed like a huge weight had been lifted from her, she was almost like a whole different person, or maybe she was just whole. Seeing the two of them together you could never doubt they were meant to be together. I regretted ever making the remark to her about Valkorion and I's relationship being something more mature, or substantial, than her and Quinn's. I could see that what they had between them was very precious to her. "So what are you making, it smells wonderful."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Cinnamon rolls. They are Malavai's favorite." She turned to the ovens and started pulling out trays of six rolls each. She pulled the fourth tray out and set it with the others, and smiled at her work so far. She snagged a bowl from one of the cabinets and slid it across the counter to me. "Would you mind mixing the glaze while I get the next batch ready?"

"I would be happy to." I mixed the ingredients that she had set out, while she set to work rolling up another two dozen rolls. Once the glaze was mixed I poured it out over the finished rolls. Emmynn finished shaping the second batch of rolls and set a timer for them to rise. Then she grabbed the cinnamon and lightly sprinkled the finished rolls. She handed me one, and picked one up for herself. 

 "Thanks for the hand Senya."

"Anytime Empress." I said with a slight bow.

Emmynn sighed and rolled her eyes. "Please, Senya, we have been through too much together for you to call me that. I was feeling petty, I was helping lead the alliance, and still everyone treated me like I was a child to be pushed around. Plus I just wanted the pretty title. Empress Emmynn has a nice ring to it." She smiled ruefully. "My father would probably die all over again if he could see me now. An empress. Although...my mother would probably be bursting with pride." 

I nodded. "She would be, I think your father would be proud of you too. You may have more power than he would approve of, but you don't abuse it the way others in your position have."

"My goal has never been to gain power. I just wanted revenge for my father's death. And then I wanted to be able to keep Quinn. Our master almost made that impossible." She became quiet, a pain that she couldn't put into words written across her face. "Once Baras was gone, my goal became to change the Sith order from the inside. It is inefficient with all the infighting and betrayal." She popped a piece of her cinnamon roll into her mouth.

 I followed suit. The roll was still warm and slightly gooey from the glaze. "These are delicious."

"I spent a lot of time in the kitchen as a child. We had a cook that was from Tatooine. I loved listening to the stories about her home planet, it was so different from Alderaan. I learned a lot from her." Her lips curved into a smile as she talked. "This is her recipe."

"I can see why Quinn likes them so much." 

"Hopefully everyone else likes them too." She looked at the amount of rolls she was making and then looked at me. "Do you think we will have enough?"

"For?" I asked. 

"I am making them for the command staff. As a thank you for everything they have done for this alliance." She smiled.

"Koth will probably eat five by himself." I said with a laugh. 

"You are right. We will need more." She nodded her head as she started mixing together more dough.

 


	4. Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random Numbers: 14 and 15  
> PoV: Quinn  
> Location: Rakata Prime  
> Time: Between Iokath and Umbara

There was no question that this island was beautiful, with its white sandy beaches and towering palms. I had promised Emmynn a trip here once the Revanite threat was over, what felt like a life time ago. The battle with the Emperor and his children had separated us for too long. Now that we were reunited I was not going to waste any time that we had. I had cleared her schedule with Lana, and packed for both of us. What I hadn't anticipated, but perhaps should have, was that she would invite Emmogen and Theron. Emmogen needed a break as well, Emmynn had reasoned. She also thought that reintroducing me to other people on a smaller scale would help me form new bonds. 

I leaned against the railing of the deck as I watched the two women frolic in the waves. Laughing as the incoming tide chased them towards the shore. Emmogen was wearing a red two piece suit that matched her eyes and contrasted nicely against her blue skin. But she paled next to Emmynn, who looked stunning in a black suit with strategically placed cut outs, her bronze curls swept up in a loose ponytail. She was even more beautiful than I remembered. Full of happiness and light.

"They are something, aren't they?" Theron asked me as he held out a bottle to me. I took it and he touched the neck of his bottle to mine. "Cheers." We both took a drink of our beers as we looked out at the waves. "You know, she really needed this."

I looked over at him. "Yes. Emmogen works too hard." 

"Not going to argue with that. But I was referring to Emm." Theron looked back to me, his golden eyes wary. He leaned against the railing next to me.

I forgot how much I hated the shortening of her name. I gritted my teeth. It was something I would have to get used to again. Everyone in the alliance called her Emm. "How bad was it?" I had seen the pictures and the holo vids. I saw the way she held herself, too straight, too rigid, more like me, and the smiles that she had given the cameras, the ones that never touched her eyes. It was easy to see that she was unhappy. But I wanted to hear from someone close to her that she hadn't suffered every day. That she didn't feel every second of our separation, like a rat scratching in the walls, like I had.

"I am not going to lie Quinn, there were many nights that I worried about her. Most of the alliance did not know her beforehand. I did. I knew there was a vital piece of her missing."  He took another drink before continuing. "It is good to have you back." Theron patted me on the shoulder and grinned at me.

 I appreciated the agent's candor. "I am thankful that you were there for her, when I could not be."

Theron nodded and smiled as he looked out her way. "I was happy to do it. She is like a sister to me."

I chuckled quietly. How many times had I heard those words? Vette, Jaesa, Emmogen, Lyoban, Max... "She has a way of drawing you in and forging a bond." I looked out at the beach again. "So, you and Emmogen? How did that happen?" The last time I had seen the Mandalorian she was married to Torian Cadera. I had seen him when we had landed on Odessen so I knew he had been located. I had always like him, he was quiet and kept his own council. I knew him to be an honorable man. But somehow he had met the fate I had dreaded, being replaced by another in his absence.

His eyes lingered on Emmogen for a moment before he turned to me. "Yeah, I forget how much you don't know about." He rubbed the back of his neck. "When I got news of Marr's ship exploding...it was the worst day of my life. I wasn't even sure why. Jenny and I weren't...anything. She was married, and the enemy. But I still wanted us to be something. And then she was gone." He paused. "That was the real reason I reached out to you, and came to help you search."

I lost myself in the memory of that day, I had relived it more than I cared to. The only thing that kept me going was that I felt her pull. At first. But the distance between us and the carbonite she was encased in dampened our connection until there was nothing but a faint flicker. When she was rescued I felt it flare back into existence. It was still not as strong as when we were together, but it was an anchor and I clung to it.

He continued. "When I showed up with Jenny's ship on Odessen I didn't know what to expect. Lana gave me some indication of what Emm and Jenny had been through. It was about a week before I realized the full extent of the damage. I found Emm one night on the platform alone..." His eyes met mine briefly and he changed his mind about what he was going to say. I wondered what he wasn't telling me. "We talked about you, and then we talked about Jenny. She told me that Torian was no longer in the picture. Unlike you, Torian had given up his claim to his wife. I was still hesitant to make a move, despite Emm pushing me to so. I finally told Jenny how I felt about her shortly before she went to Darvannis. I was worried I had lost her when she came back with Torian in tow."  A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "She made sure that I knew, in no uncertain terms that Torian was her past, I was her present." He downed the rest of his beer and tossed the bottle into a bin near the door. "Let's join the girls for a swim." He headed down the stairs towards the beach.

Who would have thought I would enjoy the feeling of the gritty sand between my toes. I was denied so many experiences while incarcerated, that I suddenly felt overwhelmed. The brightness of the sky,  the heat of the sand and the sound of the waves crashing on the shore were amplified and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Quinn? Easy." Theron's face loomed in my vision. "Hey, you are okay." He was standing in front of me, his hands on my shoulders, helping me stand. "Listen to me Quinn." He looked intently at me. "Are you listening?" I nodded my head. It was the most I could manage. "You are having a panic attack. There is no real danger here. You are among friends. You are safe. Just breathe." He took a deep breath and exhaled showing me what he wanted from me. I followed his lead.

"Theron?" Emmogen sounded alarmed. 

Theron waved her off. "We are fine Jenny. I've got this." His eyes focused on mine. "I know you have been through hell. But it is over."

I nodded again. "I just need to rest a minute." Theron released my shoulders and stood by in case I needed a hand. I sat down in the sand and dropped my head into my hands. I felt foolish.

Theron sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Jenny has nightmares almost every night. I drink to numb my pain. I don't sleep. I had to talk Emm off the ledge on more than one occasion." That was what he had kept hidden from me earlier. "We are all a little broken." Theron looked up as Emmogen sat next to him.

She slipped her hand into his and looked at me. "Some more than others." She playfully pushed Theron's shoulder. "We are all here for you if you need us." 

Emmynn sat next to me and kissed my shoulder before resting her head against me. Her hand found mine and she laced her fingers in mine.

_**Love, you are safe. And you will never be alone again.** _

The four of us sat in the sand watching the waves roll in. Holding that which was most precious to us. None of us were untouched by the battles, but at least the end result was that we had all been reunited and our healing could begin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to note here that the bold italicized text is a force projection. Emmynn talks to Quinn this way frequently.


	5. Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random Numbers: 3 and 5  
> PoV: Mako  
> Location: Slippery Slopes Cantina on Nar Shadaa  
> Time: Pre KotFE

"I can top that one!" I took a deep breath before I launched into my story. "So one day on our way to another bounty, Gault calls Jen over and he tells her about this scheme he has come up with." I looked up as I thought. "Bit genius really." I looked back at Vette, who was listening to my story with rapt attention. "Anyway, he told her about these colonists from Arcona that he had met, they were on their way to Tatooine, hoping to make money off of moisture farming."

Vette looked at me confused. "How do they make money off moisture farming? I didn't think that was a lucrative business. Necessary, but not lucrative."

"Gault assumed that fresh water was hard to come by on Arcona. So they would go farm, and then sell the water to the people back home. Gault started hatching a scheme to to fleece them. He told Jen about this guy he knew here on Nar Shaddaa, he had thought the guy was a spice head. Then one night Gault and this spice head grabbed dinner together, and he dumps a full shaker of salt in his soup."

Vette made a face and stuck out her tongue. "Gross!"

I giggled before I picked up the story again. "So Gault figures that it is a craving that all these colonists share. Jen is kind of put off, taking advantage of these colonists, but we were low on credits. She figures that we are taking their money, but they aren't really in any danger, so she goes along with the scheme. Gault gets everything all set up. Roing Industries mass produces these little salt tablets and him and Jen go to sell them to the colonists. The salt tablets help them retain water, so they are drinking less of their profits, but spending what they save on salt."

"That's it? I have something even better. When I was running with Nok's gang, he sent Risha and I to grab this old trinket. Nothing we haven't done about a dozen times before. Except we get in, and there is a this little akk dog, and it instantly fell in love with Risha. It was following her, yapping for attention. Well, a yapping puppy kind of puts a cramp on things. Security finds us where we are not supposed to be and takes us to the old lady who owns the house."

I gasped. "How did you get away?" 

Vette laughed and continued her story. "I figure that we are in for it now. I mean, I am just a skinny Twi'lek, not really anyone of consequence. But Risha, she was bossy and arrogant. She tells the lady how it was her fault that we even got into her house. Her security is too lax, and if it hadn't been for the akk dog we wouldn't have been found. The old lady liked her pluck, said she had real spirit! She fired her security right on the spot, gave Risha the akk dog since it liked her so much, and turned us loose. It wasn't until we got back to the ship with this insufferable dog in tow that Risha reached into her pocket and pulled out the trinket we had been sent for. Nok was over the moon pleased."

I gave her a little round of applause, and she beamed at me. I took a sip of my drink while I thought of another story to tell. "Oh! I have one! Okay so we were on Hoth right? Torian had been grabbed by these thugs, and Jen was furious. But it is Hoth, and you know how she feels about Hoth. We go and rescue him, and Jen leaves no one alive. Mess with Torian...let's just say I wouldn't want to be on the other end of her wrath. We get back to the Mando War and she is stamping her feet because they are frozen and snarling about how cold it is. And that is when it happened...Torian says something about her being a fierce manka cub, and how she is not very scary when she is stomping around pouting about the cold."

I watched Vette's violet eyes widen in surprise. "He didn't."

"Oh he did. I love Torian, but he isn't the brightest. Anyway, Jen turned on him quicker than you can blink. She screamed at him, she meant to say something in Mandalorian, but she mixed up the words and what she said meant something completely different, which made Torian laugh. Which made her even angrier. By the end of the argument we were all rolling on the floor of the Mando War laughing, while Jen was yelling in a mix of Basic, Mandalorian and Cheunh. No one could understand her, which only made it funnier to us. I ended up having to holo Disti, to have him calm her down."

Vette chuckled. "I have the best story, too bad I can't tell it. If you ever want to embarrass Quinn, ask him about his varactyl pajamas. Just make sure that Emmy isn't around when you do it."

"Oh now this I have to hear!"

Vette shook her head. "Mako, my life is too valuable to actually tell that story."


End file.
